Genius vs Genius
by xXdreameaterXx
Summary: Nicholas Rush and Oswin Oswald have a bit of a quarrel. Doctor Who / SGU crossover. Tumblr prompt by queen-of-the-ashes.


Nick had half a mind to open an air lock and throw that bitch out, or leave her on the next planet they visited, the more hostile the better. Who did she even think she was? If it hadn't been for him she would've died on that planet they had found her on and even being a clever genius couldn't have saved her from that fate.

"There, life support is back to normal," she said happily and put on a disgustingly sweet smile.

Nick had been working on fixing it for 2 days and this woman just walked in and flicked a few switches. He hated her with all his guts, yet he forced himself to smile at her.

"Thank you, Miss Oswald, that was most helpful. Now, if you don't know how to actually fly the Destiny I would suggest you leave me the fuck alone."

Oswin Oswald frowned at him. Oh, she was too clever for her own good. Maybe even too clever for him. If they ever found a way to actually steer the Destiny he would return her to the icy hell he had saved her from.

"You need to find the main control room, Dr Rush," she replied, her tone betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"Very clever. You don't think we've tried that already?" he hissed back at her.

"Well, you tried, but you obviously failed," Oswin shrugged.

"And of course you know where it is," Nick said angrily and walked up to the controls to open up a map of the ship's interior.

"I do know, as a matter of fact," she pointed to one part of the map that was blank, "This is the only place they could have put the entrance to the main control room."

Nick scoffed. "I don't believe you. You're just making it up to sound clever."

Oswin crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. "If you don't believe me we could go there right now and have a look. I don't mind a little walk."

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Nick countered and turned his attention back to the controls, "Either contribute something helpful around here or I could recommend you to the kitchen staff."

A bright laugh came from Oswin's mouth. "Are you _that_ scared someone could be more intelligent than you?"

"I don't have to be scared. I am the most intelligent man around here."

"Man maybe. Person – doubt it."

Nick turned around furiously to face this insufferable woman. "Fine. Let's go and have a look if the control room is where you say it is."

"Fine," Oswin agreed.

Nick darted off into the corridor and ignored the babbling woman who was following close behind. How dare she say that she was more intelligent than him? She wasn't stupid, no, he would never deny her a basic cleverness. Otherwise she would never have survived the crash on this hostile planet. But fixing the life support was nothing but sheer luck. God, wasn't there any way to keep her from talking the whole time?

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked after a while.

Nick didn't reply. Instead he turned around the last corner, expecting to find a dead end but instead found himself standing in front of a heavy iron door.

"See, I told you it would be there," Oswin pointed out in her usual, annoying, bubbly voice.

Nick remained silent and kept staring at the closed door.

"I don't suppose I'll get a thank you or something like that."

Nick grunted. Yes, she had been right. Again.

"You know what? Fuck you and your frail male ego," Oswin started yelling at him, "I don't need your approval or praise. I don't need you to tell me I am right because you know what? I am better than you. I am smarter, I am better at..."

Nick could no longer stand to hear her say another word. Without warning he grabbed Oswin by her waist, pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips.

He had expected her to fight him, to slap him, push him away. Anything but what happened next. When he finally let go of her Nick was surprised to find Oswin smiling.

"Well, at least you were clever enough to figure _that_ out. Now, shall we start working on cracking the code that opens this door?"

Nick watched her in bewilderment as she turned her attention back to the task at hand as if the kiss was something she had been expecting. Maybe she really was more intelligent than him.


End file.
